Pixel Pelago Network
Pixel Pelago Network (known as PixPN in TV guide listings and formerly known as Techno TV and Noir Network) originating in Canada only until July 2015, when it was broadcast in 22 other countries. It is Channel 31 (non-HD) and Channel 406 (HD) on most providers. The Channel The channel was founded on May 18, 2015 as "Techno TV" from May 2015-January 2016. In January 2016, the channel got a major makeover, with new mascots and renamed blocks. Techno was replaced with Noir as the mascot, and many shows were cancelled. As of February 2017, is now known as Pixel Pelago Network (or PPN for short) and it has 4 new mascots. The mascots Pixel Pixel, the main mascot. She is lucky and silly and is easy to get along with. She loves cute animals and things, and has a pet bunny who she often has in her arms. Honey Honey is the youngest of the mascots, and it has been hinted and unveiled that she has magic powers. She is bubbly and eager to try new things. She often gets the group in trouble at some points. Damien Damien is a smart boy who is a gamer and a geek. He often acts sarcastic, and pokes fun at mundane things with critical and sardonic tongue. Sabrina Sabrina is a complete and utter fashionista. Give her some fabric, beads and a sewing machine and watch her go! She often wears her own creations, and tries to get her fellow mascot pals to wear them sometimes. Replacement mascots There are Secondary Mascots for the channel, and only make an appearance when Pixel is "sick", "busy", etc. The only known Replacement Mascots are Star and Marco from Star VS The Forces Of Evil, Lincoln Loud from The Loud House or Melody from Our World Forever!. However, Honey, Damien and Sabrina make apperances to help out during publicity campaigns. Bumpers and ratings General bumpers These are bumpers that are used before programs, to let you know how appropriate the program is, or if a movie is about to begin. *'Good To Go: '''Pixel flies in on a cloud, and jumps off. She sits down on a chair, and says "This program is appropriate for everyone to enjoy!". She then waves and it fades to black for the show to begin. *'Ask and Adult: We see Honey writing something on some white paper using some green and blue crayons. She then gets up, and says "This program may not be appropriate for people aged 10 and under. Ask an adult before watching!" and it ends with a flip-screen transition. *'Movie Airings: '''The camera pans into a room where we see Damien and Sabrina playing video games. He looks to the camera, and Damien says "Oh, hi! Up next, we're airing movies for the next hour. Enjoy!". The two both wave and it cuts off with a swap-screen transition. Other bumpers Rating system *'All Ages (AA): These programs are deemed as suitable for all ages and can be shown at any time. The programs that fall into this rating are less likely to contain inappropriate or distressing content. *'Parental Guidance Recommended (PG):' These programs are more targeted at children aged 9 and over, and for kids under those age, they will need to watch it under their parent's approval. *'Mature Content (MC or XXX):' These programs showcase mature or raunchy material that isn't suitable for people under 18. These programs also may contain swearing, partial nudity, mature humor/references or sexual situations. International broadcasting North America *Canada *United States of America (Arkansas, Delaware, Minnesota, Missouri) Europe *Norway *Denmark *Sweden *Latvia *East Prussia *Estonia *Poland *Italy *Greece *Spain *France *Albania *Isle of Man *Monaco Africa *Algeria *Burkina Faso *Togo *Egypt *South Africa *Réunion Asia *Akrotiri and Dhekelia *Bhutan *Brunei *China *Christmas Island *Cocos (Keeling) Islands *Cyprus *India *Japan *Korea Programming Pixel Pelago Original *The Mew Show *Bows Before Bros *Huskies *Scorsone School for The Gifted Aquired *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *The Loud House *Tokyo Mew Mew *Pokemon *Camp Lakebottom *We Bare Bears *Camp Lakebottom *Star VS The Forces Of Evil *Sailor Moon *Gravity Falls *Dude, That's My Ghost! Pixel Detour Original Acquired *Crash Canyon *Family Guy *Fugget About It *American Dad *Bob's Burgers *The Simpsons *The Awesomes *The Cleveland Show *Archer The Pixel Movie This film, made by the Pixel Network studio was a 92 minute direct-to-tv movie that aired April 12, 2016 and was released on DVD April 29, 2016. The plot was that Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina had to go through all the shows to bring all the characters back to their proper shows when a storm goes wrong and all the characters are misplaced in the wrong shows! It had a 87,472,210 dollar budget. The Cover Contest For the DVD case cover, Pixel Network Studios held a contest which was held at the drawing studio at the Pixel Network studios building. Kids the aged between 7 and 12 could compete. The concept is that kids had to make drawings and whatever one was judged as the best would have their drawing on the cover. The Pixel Network staff wouldn't modify the drawing any way whatsoever. They would only add a background and a logo. Here is what the winners would have won: First (winner): '''Pixel Network goody bag, 10,000 dollars, a piece of paper with the autographs of the movie cast, a bundle of stuffed animals in a wagon and a DVD player. '''Second: '''3,000 dollars, MP3 player, drawing kit, dancing ribbon and a Pixel Network hoodie. '''Third: 1,000 dollars, bronze medallion, a candy bowl, and a tablet. The winner of the contest was 10 year old Lola DeFraude, with 9 year old Abbey Hudson taking second place and 11 year old Jonathan McRury taking third place. Movie Cast Pixel: Courtney Bohrer Honey: Juliet Hennig Damien: Nathan Hunt Sabrina: Quinn Cornerstone Pixel Network's 25 Days of Christmas Advent Calendar From December 1 to December 25, the channel gave away daily prizes in their advent calendar. Viewers aged between 6 to 12 had to spot a Christmas-themed character that appeared, then had to go online to report for a chance to win a prize. If you did not like the prize you were given, you can be given some candy or your second choice of prize in return by Pixel Network Studios. Day 1 Character: Pixel with a Santa hat on Prize: Action figures of Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina dressed up for christmas Winner: Lilly Barker, 12 Day 2 Characters: Pixel and Damien shopping for Christmas sweaters Prize: Pixel Network Christmas decoration set for the tree Winner: Kevin Elderidge, 11 Day 3 Character: Honey and Sabrina fighting over Christmas lights Prize: Pixel Network Christmas bauble Winner: Caitlyn Hornsby, 7 Day 4 Character: Damien wearing Reindeer antlers Prize: The Pixel Movie DVD set Winner: Lola Brewer-Hanson, 12 Day 5 Character: Pixel dancing with a snowman Prize: Snow-Pixel plush doll (Basically Pixel in a Snowman costume) Winner: Melody Maryam, 10 Day 6 Character: Sabrina wearing Christmas-themed faux fairy wings Prize: The wings Sabrina was wearing Winner: Bobby Wagner, 9 Day 7 Character: Pixel dancing around a Christmas tree Prize: A figure of Pixel dancing around a tree Winner: Ella Castro, 8 Day 8 Character: Damien wearing a Christmas hoodie Prize: A large chocolate bar with the Pixel Network mascots on it Winner: Caelan Wardip, 10 Day 9 Character: Pixel wearing a red Rudolph nose Prize: A jumbo-sized Candy Cane that is purple and white (The colors of Pixel Network) Winner: Chandler Townsend, 7 Day 10 Character: Pixel and Sabrina stuck in some Christmas lights Prize: Pixel Network figurine blind bags x6 Winners: Clara and Cael Yee (twins), 9 Day 11 Character: Pixel riding on a huge candy cane with a santa hat on in the sky Prize: A Pixel Network-themed notebook Winner: Tyler Wolfe, 7 Day 12 Character: Damien and Honey sitting on a bench and eating figgy pudding Prize: An iPad pro with the Pixel Network To Go app pre-installed Winner: Ash Copeland, 11 Day 13 Character: Sabrina decorating a Christmas tree with Pixel on top of it Prize: Pixel Network-themed bed light Winner: River Klein, 12 Day 14 Character: Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina singing Christmas Carols Prize: Pixel Network character profile book Winner: Sierra Wiggins, 10 Day 15 Character: Pixel and Damien cooking a Christmas dinner Prize: Pixel Network poster Winner: Milo Wilton, 8 Day 16 Character: Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina eating the Christmas dinner Honey and Sabrina made Prize: Sabrina plush toy Winner: Gretchen Lamb, 6 Day 17 Character: Honey using her magic powers to fire up Christmas lights Prize: Pixel Network-themed inflatable tube sled Winner: Jesse Savage, 10 Day 18 Character: Honey eating a Christmas chocolate Prize: Season 1 DVDs of Huskies, The Mew Show and Scorsone School for The Gifted Winner: Clyde Gentry, 11 Day 19 Character: Damien swimming inside a bowl of Christmas pudding Prize: Signed piece of paper with signatures of everyone that starred in The Pixel Movie Winner: Lesley Santiago, 6 Day 20 Character: Sabrina relaxing on a Christmas turkey Prize: Pixel Network hoodie with all the mascots on it Winner: Levi Araujo, 7 Day 21 Character: Pixel having a Christmas dinner foodfight with Sabrina Prize: Season 2 DVD of The Mew Show Winner: Lexx Pinto, 10 Day 22 Character: Pixel on a tobaggan Prize: Pixel Network themed toboggan Winner: Linka Bruntford, 6 Day 23 Character: Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina baking shortbread cookies Prize: Poster of the mascots eating shortbread cookies Winner: Chad Nakamura, 10 Day 24 Character: Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina getting tucked into their beds for Christmas Eve Prize: Pixel Network blanket and a bag of Pixel Network plush toys Winner: Lisa Clements, 8 Day 25 Character: Pixel, Honey, Damien and Sabrina opening up presents under the tree Prize: Past 24 prizes plus a 30-inch inflatable Pixel Winner: Calvin Kramer, 7